Boulevard of broken hearts
by Sunny Ice
Summary: Another date, another guy. Not one was the right one for Gwen. She doesn't know, Mr Right's on the way to her... /Set shortly before the beginnning of AF\


1am and I can't sleep. Read some fluff, wrote some fluff. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ben 10" or any related series.  
Claimer: The way the characters are composed (aka "the storyline") is my intellectual property.**

* * *

Really- it wasn't her fault.

He was just too nice and too touchy and ...yeah.  
She had sent her latest date an sms to tell him that "she thanked him for the last -and only- evening, but she saw that he had hopes she would never be able to fulfill truly and so it would be better not to meet again".  
Gwen had tried to be nice and put it in fluffy words.  
But not too fluffy, for maybe he won't get the message right.

She sighed. He didn't answer, which was a good sign she knew. It meant, she made herself clear.  
Though she had the feeling that she'd broken his heart.

Well, it had been nice with him, until she found nothing more to say after only one hour of talking. Silence. She had decided to go out of her way and drink some alcohol to get her tounge a bit more loose. It worked.

Too well.

She got tired and after looking at her watch, which showed 2am, they decided to go home. Waiting for the night-bus she nearly fell asleep and because there was nothing else to lean on, she leant against her date.  
And he put an arm around her shoulders.  
And he kept that pose until they sat in the bus.  
Then he took her hand.

By that time she should have pulled back, she knew, but she was just too tired.

He offered to take her home, but she refused. He didn't agree promptly because he thought she was just a girl, for he didn't know about her powers. Or her skills in karate and jiu-jitsu.

She managed to convice him to get out at his station. It was the first date and she didn't want him to know where she lived. Who knew, he could be a stalker and be outside her window whenever she looks out. It gave her shivers. No, she was a big and strong young woman, she could go home alone.

The few minutes she had to walk from the bus to her house, she thought about the date. He was the third one. She had thought he was the one and only for her.

She was wrong.

The first one was too shy. Even after the third date he was too afraid to kiss her.  
The second one was too chatty. He talked about his life way too long and didn't give her a chance to say one complete sentence without interrupting her. Afterwards he wanted to "show her a book". So he told her. By accident she knew his whole family was everywhere but in the house, so she told him a lie, went home and never dated him again although he texted her many times. _Way_ too often in her opinion. She met him and his girlfriend some months later.  
And now him. What a pity.

She sighed again. Will her Prince Charming ever come?  
She shook her head.  
Now as not the time to think about that- she was a single woman and proud of it. She was too good to be wasted in a relationship with the wrong guy. And she let him -all of them- have his chance to find his right one.

Dressing for bed she thought about her karate-turnament in about 36 hours. She was ready for it. She was ready to fight, just like she was ready to wait for her day to come to meet one handsome and loving guy.  
She turned around in her bed and looked out of the window at the stars. Maybe her guy wasn't even human, for she knew that aliens did exist. But if they looked like her cousin when he had the Omnitrix...no way she was dating one of this...creeps. With a smile she thought about the only man her age in her life. Who'd ever thought they'd become as close as siblings? Since he got rid of the "watch", he turned out to be quite one good guy.  
For him she hoped he found a girl who was mature enough for two. And for herself...well...she was the romantic type- he should love her and tell her that at least every hour of the day. So she could tell him that she had found a new way to go with him.

Far away from the boulevard of broken hearts she was currently walking on.

If she had just known the day after the one that had just begun, she'd prepared herself better. But was there any preparation necessary for Prince Charming in a black and green camero?  
x-_-x

**My stories became shorter, I noticed. I'm in a hell of a stress and hopefully able to at least upload every 2nd week. Better times will come, I promise.  
You can motivate me by reviewing/faving/pm-ing!-) (Thx for the ones I got, I simply love you guys)**


End file.
